Things You May Not Know About the Next Generation
by AmberBrightEyes
Summary: These are about 5 facts about each of the Potter or Weasley kids and Scorpius from how I see them.  R&R you know you want to :


Victoire Appoline Weasley

She resembles her mother most of all, with her father's sense of style. Her shimmery strawberry blonde hair is worn long, right down to her waist, and her fine, sharp features reveal the Veela heritage from her mother. Her eyes are her fathers and she wears his dragon tooth earring on a fine silver chain as a necklace.

She likes to be heard. As the oldest Weasley of the Next Generation she gets a lot of attention and enjoys it. She would have grown up very conceited if it wasn't for Teddy and her father. They made sure to keep her grounded.

No matter how many friends she has (a lot) and how much they may need her (again, a lot), she always puts her family first. It irked her that they often went to Rose first. Even Dom and Louis.

She made Head Girl in her 7th Year. Her Grandma Weasley threw a huge party and it was the only time she had blushed while being at the centre of attention. She hadn't expected to be Head Girl; she thought Izzy Bones, Susan Bones' niece, would get it for sure.

She didn't get on with her cousin Lily Potter. And she didn't know why. She thought maybe it was because Teddy doted on her so much or the rest of the family seemed to have such a high opinion of her even though she had detentions for fights and the wrong uniform and didn't even make prefect. It annoyed her hat she didn't have to try to be someone, she just was who she was.

Dominique Cedrella Weasley

She is shy. Victoire is the vivacious, loud, popular one; Louis the happy-go-lucky prankster. She is the middle child, the quiet one in between. But she doesn't mind.

She is a Daddy's girl. One of her favourite pastimes is sitting with Bill Weasley and decoding a Rune riddle or a coded treasure hunt he had made just for her. This started at age 3 and a half when she learnt how to read. Fluently.

She has her mother's eyes- deep cerulean blue with silver flecks that mark her Veela heritage.

She loves Quidditch, Ancient Runes, Charms and DADA, hates Arithmacy and Potions, and does above average at the rest.

She is most proud of two things- her bright orange hair as it marks her as a Weasley, and her mastering of the Bat Bogey Hex that her Aunt Ginny taught her when she was in her 2nd year.

Her best friend is Fáelán Finnegan. Who is thankfully not a lot like her father unless you count her gangly limbs and hazel eyes.

Louis Alastair Weasley

Is the only one of his siblings that speaks fluent French.

He got his ear pierced when he was 14 because he thought his dad's looked really cool and Teddy said it would suit him. Grandma Weasley nearly fainted when she saw it.

He sometimes feels left out of his family as none of them are in his year at Hogwarts-Rose and Albus are a year below, James, Fred and Roxanne a year above.

Olly Jordan and Lyra Thomas are his best mates. Rose is his best cousin.

He caught sight of the music channel on the TV at his Aunt Hermione's place when he was about 5 or 6 years old. There was a muggle person in a school boys outfit playing what he found out to be an electric guitar at a concert with a huge crowd of people. He begged and begged his parents to buy him one. They gave it to him on his 7th birthday and he taught himself to play. It came to him naturally and he even started a band at Hogwarts with Lyra Thomas as the singer, Olly Jordan on drums and Evan Daniels, a muggleborn in the same year, as the bass guitarist. Every now and then some of his cousins would be the backup singers and Reily Thomas, Lyra's brother, filled in as the drummer when Olly sang. He loved it.

Theodore "Teddy" Remus Lupin

Lily is his favourite 'cousin'. He would never tell Harry and especially not Ginny, but the hair dying episode was his idea. He may have also suggested the earring to Louis. And the beanie to Hugo. But only Veritiserum could drag that out of him.

He was curious about his parents. Harry and his Grandma had told him so many stories. He never felt lonely or left out or without a family. Grandma, the Potters and the Weasleys more than made him a part of their own. But sometimes he wished he could have met them, if only to know that they were proud of him.

Harry gave him the map. He said it was as much his as it was the Potters, his dad being Mooney. When he left Hogwarts he gave it back to Harry so he could have the trouble of figuring out who to bequeath it to next.

He kept his hair turquoise most of the time because it was Victoire's favourite colour.

He was always well aware of the fact that the Potter and Weasley children saw him as an older brother or role model, some more than others. Molly, for example, could hardly stand to be in his presence (something he loved to take advantage of), while Lily, Hugo and James especially looked up to him. He was simultaneously proud and terrified.

Rose Jean Weasley

She has not only her dad's sense of humour, but his potty mouth as well, much to the chagrin of her entire family. Especially her mother.

Louis was her knight in shining armour. In a completely platonic way, of course. Albus and Scorpius understood her and they were her best mates. But Louis was the one who always made everything better, right from the time when Al stole her chocolate bar when she was four and he got it back up to the present teenage problems.

She met Scorpius Malfoy on the train to Hogwarts. They got into a heated argument that ended with them drawing their wands and shooting red sparks at each other, as neither of them knew any magic. They both found it so hilarious they forgot what they were fighting about and have been both best friends (along with Al of course) and fighting this way ever since.

She hates Potions, loves Astronomy, and excels in almost everything else... when she gets to class on time.

She refuses to base her opinions of people on the house they are sorted into and helps all who need it regardless of this as well. This makes her a confidant for all ages and houses, a position she prides herself on and works hard to keep.

She loves to fly, but refuses to play Quidditch. She hates the competition. To her, flying is a peaceful stress release not a battle for snitchs, quaffles and points. Besides, the competition went to her head if she got into it too much.

Hugo Arthur Weasley

He is useless at Quidditch and feels guilty and angry about it because his dad played a few seasons for the Cannons and he knows he was slightly disappointed.

He actually likes his curly red hair- it looked really good from under a beanie (which he never took off. Except when his mother made him at the dinner table).

He's a very good student, E's and O's in most subjects, but isn't fanatical about it like his mother was.

Alice and Lily keep him laughing and out of his habit of staring into space and thinking too much. They know when to leave him to himself though. He loves them for understanding.

He never really liked Scorpius. There was just something about the way he talked and acted and dressed and everything in general. He couldn't pin it down, the guy just irritated him. He was polite because of Rose and Albus, but that was as far as he went.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

He wears his hair quite long, somewhere between his ears and shoulders, for two reasons- it infuriates his father and the girls love it (Rose especially). He also has a silver hoop earring in his left ear.

Quidditch comes naturally (Seeker), Charms does not, Herbology is somewhere in between and he works hard to excel in everything else.

His first Christmas at the Burrow when he was 12 was simultaneously the best and most terrifying time of his life. He was interrogated by Ron, Harry, George, Bill, Teddy, Charlie, Arthur and even Percy, before being overwhelmed by hugs from Hermione, Ginny, Victoire, Angelina, Audrey, Fleur and Molly (Snr), then surrounded by the younger cousins and siblings. By the end of the first night of his stay he was declared an "alright bloke", "lovely young man" and "the coolest guy ever" by those parties respectively and was happier than he had ever been in his life.

The Sorting Hat put him in Ravenclaw. He still can't work out if he is proud or ashamed. And he hates it.

Rose had him right from the first "hello". It was about 6 years before he actually realised it (he got jealous of Olly Jordan) and made a move.

James Sirius Potter

Was terrified about starting Hogwarts and Fred, Roxanne and Dylan Jordan were the only ones who knew. Because they were too.

His dad actually warned the Headmistress in advance that he, Fred, Roxanne and Dylan were starting. What with their arsenal Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes up their sleeves and the notoriety of all their parents, Hogwarts never knew what hit it.

His hair is a dark reddish-brown and refuses to lie flat, and he is bat blind without his glasses. He is extremely grateful to whoever dished out his genes that he only has the slightest amount of freckles, barely visible, across his nose. Unfortunately, he inherited the famous Weasley temper from his mother.

He really can't help teasing Albus. He just gives such a good reaction and has very gullible tendencies. He would never do anything cruel, however, and is fiercely protective of his little brother, contrary to popular belief.

It's not his fault girls like him. He can't help being funny, charming and damn good looking. After all, it _is_ in the genes and his middle name. 

Albus Severus Potter

Ended up in Gryffindor due to his insistence with the Sorting Hat, who grudgingly agreed. Although the Sorting Hat did mention that if he truly wanted to live up to the Gryffindor name, he ought to stand up to his brother every now and stop being so gullible. He took these words to heart, much to the frustration and eventually respect of James Sirius Potter.

He refused to play Quidditch (even though he is really good) until his 7th year because he wants to be his own person, not be forever seen as a miniature of his father.

He sometimes got a bit irritated with Lily due to her trying to look after him all the time, even though he was the older brother. They were closer in age than he and James though, so he tended to do the protective thing back. _Especially_ when James was involved.

Rose and Scorpius are his best friends in the entire world. They all understood the pressure each other felt about living up to expectations and constantly dealing with the stereotypes, assumptions and judgment of the rest of the wizarding world.

He is fascinated by magical creatures, getting on really well with his Uncle Charlie, Hagrid and Aunt Luna when she was in the country.

Lily Luna Potter

She is a very practical person. She excels in Herbology, Potions, DADA and Astronomy. Unfortunately this meant her Arithmacy was terrible and Transfiguration abysmal. On the upside, she is a damn good Chaser.

When she was 12 she snuck down to the village with all her savings and got her waist length orange hair cut to a choppy spiky bob and streaked it yellow (her favourite colour). Her parents hit the roof, but had to agree in the end that it suited her.

Hugo, Alice Longbottom and Xander Montgomery (a Slytherin) are her best friends in the entire world.

She found Sirius Black's old motorbike at the very back of the garage when she was 13. By the time she was 16 her, various friends, cousins, siblings, and Teddy had researched, tinkered with added bits to and overall fixed it. She insisted on being the first to test drive it (having found it) but it ended up being her and Teddy instead. As she was steering, boy did they take that thing for a spin. Her mum both furious and impressed and her dad caught between fear for her safety, admiration at their determination and battling with old memories. They were all grounded indefinitely. Including 24 year old Teddy. 

She is actually quite shy, preferring to keep quiet and watch people as she doesn't trust easily and is often taken for being either a mouse or a snob. The exception to this is her cousin Victoire who she can't stand and makes quite clear whenever the family's get together.

Molly Delphinus Weasley

She is a lot like her father, prideful, ambitious and at times a pompous git. But she takes care of her little sister with a compassion she rarely shows anyone else.

Her hair isn't red. It's brown. Just brown, with very faint red highlights in the summer. She hates it because it is boring and normal and not fit for a Weasley in her mind.

She is very determined, works very hard and fights for what she wants and what she believes in.

Of all her relatives, she admires her Aunt Ginny the most. Not only did she have an extremely successful career with the Holyhead Harpies, but she also raised three kids then studied to be a Healer on top of that. Molly wants to be a woman like her.

She thinks Divination is the most useless subject inthe Wizarding World and does not comprehend why anyone would bother studying except for a good laugh. Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Charms are her favourite subjects, with Potions and Herbology in a close second. They are real subjects, stuff you can use in real life.

Lucy Leona Weasley

She was the youngest of all her cousins. Most of them had already left Hogwarts when she started. Because of this she often felt left out and left behind. Only three people in the world knew; her mum, her Aunt Hermione and her cousin Hugo. They always made the extra effort for her, especially when Lily and Hugo went to Hogwarts and she was left alone.

Her most prised possession was a collection of muggle books from her Aunt Hermione. They were called the Chronicles of Narnia. The main girl in them was also called Lucy, and she was the youngest as well. They made her feel special.

She was a very quiet girl, even shier than her cousin Lily. It was hard for her to make friends, but strangely she gelled with twins Lorcan and Lysander Scamander almost immediately, even though they, and her, were completely different in every way.

She was gifted in Charms. Really gifted. Better than Rose and Hugo at the same age kind of gifted. She was both embarrassed at being singled out by Professor Flitwick all the time and proud of the praise it earned her with her father.

Molly was her idol. She wished she could speak her opinion and be as confident in herself as her.

Fred Memoranimus Weasley

He was really good at Transfiguration. Top of the class good. He figured it was because he actually liked it and so was able to study for it. There was something really fascinating about being able to change a thing into something else. Kinda like hiding in plain sight or camouflage. Wicked skill for pranks.

He and James were best mates, but sometimes they took the competition too far, often in Quidditch (they're both Chasers), which resulted in violent fights when their Weasley tempers took hold. They were always physical, not magical, and happened once every few weeks. It was Dylan Jordan's opinion that they did it to clear the air and provide cheap entertainment for the rest of Hogwarts.

His Dad is the only person in the world he really worries about. Everyone else in his family has someone else to look after them. He knows that his Dad has his Mum, but that doesn't stop the pain and sadness in his Dad's eyes when they visit his Uncle Fred's grave. Roxanne is the only other person that gets it. Because she worries too.

He had never gotten on very well with Victoire, who is 4 years his senior. He found her naive, flighty and arrogant. He knew she thought the exact same of him.

He's an artist. A good one, not just average. It's the one thing in life he doesn't have to work hard at, it just comes naturally. He draws people the best, but landscapes and still life work out ok as well. He prefers sketching, pastels and charcoal to painting; it's quicker and easier, but when he has time or does a particularly good sketch he'll paint it instead.

Roxanne Hope Weasley

She loves to sing. And she's good at it. She sometimes fills in for Lyra in Louis's band. Singing is for Roxanne what Art is for Fred. Music is her solace in life. It keeps her sane in exam time, boosts her bad moods and gives her a soaring feeling of freedom and happiness when she sings along.

Her and Fred are identical twins. They have the same toffee coloured skin, tight orange/brown curls, light gold eyes and a slight dusting of freckles. He is, much to her disgust, slightly taller. He comes over and above all other people in her life, including her parents. She worries about how much he worries about things he can't change.

She likes to fly, but Quidditch isn't her thing. She prefers to spend her time developing elaborate pranks and trying to keep out of detention.

She doesn't have a temper at all, something she is glad she got from her mother. It kept both her home and school life in balance. This, along with a larger store of patience than most people have, made her one of the few people that could calm Fred (and other firey relations) down.


End file.
